Greatest Miracle Of Them All
Whenever I remember the past, it makes me think who I truly am on the inside Meeting you changed me for the better into the person I eventually became I feel so happy for what I´ve achieved, from my friendships to my career But in your heart, Nick, I discovered something that matters even more Nobody else has shown me that much openness, honesty, love or trust As I showed that to you too, I begun to see who you really were by heart The barrier between mammals of different species is long gone I didn´t become the meal of this fox, but rather his beloved wife I can see you even in my sweetest dreams With your warm fur, green clothes and a smile on your handsome face You´re the only mammal in the world I´ve ever been genuinely attracted to But it´s more than just that, for I´ll always stay faithful to you When we started a committed relationship, I was proud of the choice I made You and I meant so much for each other that I couldn´t help falling in love At my job, there are times when I feel invincible and fearless But with you, I´m powerless to resist your charms Even when I´m at my weakest and most vulnerable state You still keep going, never leaving my side Together, we press on and face the worst of dangers or hardships Our bond will stay strong even when we´re outside the force You leaving me would be the only thing in the world that could break my heart I feel so happy to think that you would never do that Some mammals say that deeds speak more than words That is correct, as I can tell by all the great things you´ve done for me throughout the years You are so much like me, always defending the weak and defying fate And the best nights in my life were those with you, full of affection and love It doesn’t matter after all whether I serve as a cop or just farm carrots As long as you are there with me, making the world a better place When we were married a few years ago, to me it was the start of my happily ever after As my mate, you´ll be the dearest person to my forever I want to hold your hand wherever my path leads to, whether peace or adversity Nothing makes me happier than when you hold, kiss and stroke me gently That´s what you´re doing now as we sit on a lawn chair, sharing a pawpsicle It´s not just us there, for my baby daughter is there too resting by my side Today, it feels like sun shines stronger than it ever has before in my hometown With the state my life is in at the moment, I surely won´t feel down I give you a demure smile as you place your fox paws around my waist To which I respond by hugging and kissing my mate You have felt like a part of my family ever since our relationship started I´m now the head of my own family myself, with my husband and children so beloved I´ll never forget all the times when we saved our city and ourselves on many occasions Thanks to you and me, the world around us is heading towards better times As a settled down married couple, we still have many years together to spend I´m sure that during later years, many stories of our deeds will be told When a fox and a rabbit started a friendship, it turned into something wonderful Our love, which was the greatest miracle of them all. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years